There is an increasing demand for compact and light high-frequency filters due to the rapid spread of radio devices, which may be typically cellular phones. Recently, the requirements for the characteristics of the high-frequency filters have been diversified and there have been requirements for increasing the bandwidth and having balanced outputs. As an art that may meet the above requirements, there is known SCF (Stacked Crystal Filter), which is a multilayer filter in which FBARs (Film Bulk Acoustic Resonators) are stacked (see Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005-505178, 2005-137002, and 2007-510383).